Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown
Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown is the twenty-second animated television special based on the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. It was originally aired on the CBS network on October 30, 1981. It was released to DVD on January 2, 2004 as a bonus feature with the special A Charlie Brown Valentine. Plot Charlie Brown and Linus are having a lazy day at home Linus is occupied with a book and Charlie Brown is watching the Super Bowl on TV. Suddenly he sees a girl in the audience in a honey shot and he sees her again and is crushed when the games ends, feeling he will never see her again. He tells Linus that he can't go through his life knowing some where out there there's a girl that was meant for him and that he will never get to meet her. The next day Linus comes over to Charlie Brown's house, and he is followed by Snoopy and Woodstock. Charlie Brown tells Linus that he cannot get his mind off the girl who he saw on TV. The two decide to go for a search for this girl. They first go to the stadium to try and find where the girl sat. Charlie Brown remembered that she was sitting in row 13, because 13 is his lucky number, and he asks Linus to sit down and and smile and wave and says that's how she was. Meanwhile Snoopy and Woodstock are playing around with a football Snoopy gets Woodstock to catch the ball. Snoopy throws the ball but it lands on Woodstock. Then they go into the work out room and Snoopy gets stuck on one of the machines. Back to Charlie Brown and Linus they go into the ticket booth and ask who was sitting in the seat, but they don't know. They suggest that the two check the Season ticket records downtown, which is where they go. Charlie Brown is too nervous too ask for the list of names, so he asks Linus too. Linus is given a list of names addresses and phone numbers offthose who were sitting in that row of seats. Linus reports back to Charlie Brown, and the two set out to find the girl. Meanwhile, Snoopy and Woodstock to get a drink from the water fountain, and nearly drown in it. Linus and Charlie Brown arrive at the first house, where a girl, about the same age as them answers the door. Charlie Brown is not able to talk, due to his nervousness, but manages to give Linus a thumbs down, as to say, this is not the girl. The next house they go to, they are answered by a pretty teenager. Linus tells her that one of his friiends might have a crush on her, to which she gets excited. However, she gets annoyed when she finds out that it is Charlie Brown, a kid, who likes her, and tells them to get lost. The next place they go to, is a property called "Happpy Valley Farm". Snoopy and Woodstock managed to get there before Charlie Brown and Linus, and a bobcat is bothering Woodstock. Snoopy tries to warn Charlie Brown and Lnius about the bobcat, but the two ignore his warning, until the bobcat starts chasing them. Linus escapes the bobcat, and finds another entrance to the house (while Charlie Brown is still being chased). Linus knocks on the door, and a girl named Mary Jo answers, and, when he discovres she owns a security blanket, Linus falls for her right away, and forgets that the only reason he found her was for Charlie Brown. Mary Jo invites Linus in. Meanwhile, Charlie Brown gets chased out of the yard, and decides to wait, completely unaware of what Linus is doing inside. Snoopy scares off the bobcat, and go into Mary Jo's house. The two eventually leave, and ignore Charlie Brown. Eventually, Linus leaves her house, and when Charlie Brown realizes he just stole his potential girl friend, he gets very upset, and runs off screaming in disbelief. As Charlie Brown is walking home, he appears to be very depressed, but also appears to be somewhat happy about dreaming about love. He goes to sleep, and the next day, there is a knock at the door. Charlie Brown gets excited, hoping it is Mary Jo, but it turns out to be Snoopy. Charlie Brown walks out of his house, depressed. Charlie Brown meets Linus at the wall, and they discuss the previous day. Linus then checks his watch, and realizes he has to go, because he was invited to Mary Jo's house for a barbeque. Charlie Brown pulls out a book, and reads a couple of old sayings about love. He then sighs, and decides that he and Mary Jo were never meant to be. Voice cast *Grant Wehr - Charlie Brown *Rocky Reilly - Linus van Pelt *Jennifer Gaffin - Mary Jo *Nicole Eggert - First girl *Melissa Strawmyer - Teenager *Bill Melendez - Snoopy/Woodstock External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0174226 Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown on the Internet Movie Database.] Category:TV specials